


Would She?

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sam and her men, crack ship, seriously though, where did this come from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Was there a chance she could ever love him the way he already did her?





	Would She?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little something I cooked up. I thought Ewen was really sexy. They did him wrong!

**Would She?**  
  
He watched her settle onto the grand sofa in the living room, holding her lower back, and then lightly running her hand over her still-taut stomach. When was she planning on telling him the truth, he wondered. Why didn’t she just spit it out already? Admit that she was carrying his child? She had been his wife in every way that mattered for nearly two months and he was a doctor - even if not an OB-Gyn - so of course, he knew the symptoms.   
  
True, she had married him because she wanted to punish another man for his many transgressions, but Ewen had been as good to her as he possibly could. She knew nothing of the internal demons that haunted and tormented him day and night, so she should feel safe with him. So why hadn’t she told him yet that she was pregnant? Was she ashamed of him? Was she embarrassed that their “for show only” marriage had become something more? Was she scared? She always told anyone who would listen that she feared nothing, but he knew better. He knew her so well - every frustration she felt, every rare joy she latched onto; he even intimately knew the curve of her waist under his hand and the way the curls between her thighs felt when they were damp with her desire for him. He knew her so well, more so than maybe anyone ever had, but when was she going to learn to confide in him, to trust in him? Would she ever learn to love him the way he already did her?


End file.
